


I Revere You [Yagami Light x Goddess!Reader]

by Alyss_Baskerville



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Light is ooc, OOC, That boy is, and i mean, as hell, goddess!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Baskerville/pseuds/Alyss_Baskerville
Summary: "Kira is justice.""Kira is our god.""Kira is our hero.""Kira is our savior."The words spread from mouth to mouth, from person to person, from community to community, from state to state, from country to country. If only they all knew his real motivation.





	I Revere You [Yagami Light x Goddess!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know.

 

It started with a book.

But not the Death Note.

Six-year-old Yagami Light sat on his bed, small, stubby little legs crossed, a book laying open on his lap. His mother and father passed by him, marveling at the level of what their son was reading. It was something that no normal six-year-old would even be able to hope to comprehend, but Light wasn't a normal child.

After all, does a normal child develop such a fascination with the embodiment of such dark topics?

His wide brown eyes drank in the small text, his prodigy brain soaking in every last detail about the entity that would cloud his mind for the rest of his life. 

_The most worshiped and the most feared deity of this lost religion was [Y/n], the goddess of intelligence, cunning, mystery, and trickery. The civilization had scrolls, altars, texts, and celebrations beyond measure dedicated to her, and countless cults solely devoted to her veneration were in existence during the civilization's era. The people believed that wit, not strength, was what earned them victory. In her honor, the priests annually held a ceremony in which they sacrificed one-hundred animals and ten selected humans, slit their throats, gathered the blood in an ornate goblet, and set it in her altar overnight. According to the historical documentations, the blood would always have vanished the following morning._

_There is no completely unified version of [Y/n]'s personality, but several qualities always remained constant in the depictions of her. [Y/n] was said by the civilization to be conniving and manipulative, able to bend others to do her will flawlessly and sow the seeds for events to occur for her own personal benefit. These were all qualities that members of the civilization valued to bring triumph. In addition, [Y/n] is always depicted to be extremely beautiful regardless of the artist._

Below the description, there was a picture of [Y/n], one that pierced the little boy's heart and mind and soul and never truly left him - the goddess herself, clad in a flowing dress of [f/c] falling down to her ankles, her [h/c] hair flying in the wind, her [e/c] eyes seeming to burn out of the paper and stare directly at Light. Her lips were curled upwards in an enticing, wily smile. A single, slender hand was offered forward, as if beckoning the person in front of her to her side.

Light longed to take it. 

He resolved that some day,  _he would._

**~**

But how exactly would he achieve such a thing? 

The sixteen-year-old's long fingers grazed over the portrait that he'd grown up with for the last ten years, lingering on her outstretched hand, as always. He'd been wishing for a decade to be able to grasp her fingers in his own, and one day, some day, it was going to happen. But he had to find out a way first.

He raised his gaze to the endless blue stretching above the world, trying to see past the clouds and the sky to lay his gaze on the goddess he worshiped. Every day before he left his room, and every night before he laid to sleep, he prayed to her, to grant him the intelligence he needed to succeed in his goal. To reach her at long last. 

She didn't fail him, for a second later, he found his solution.

She was a goddess, and he was a mortal man. They were separated by the natural barrier that separated the divine from the earthly, the metaphysical from the corporeal, the godly from the human. The answer was so simple, so obvious, that he almost felt ashamed for not realizing it earlier. 

He only needed to breach that barrier.

He only needed to become a god himself.

Now, all that remained to do was to acquire the means to become a god.

**~**

He'd acquired it. 

The Death Note.

This was it. He had control over death itself. To take a life, all he had to do was the scrawl down one's name, first and last, on the pages of his notebook, and in forty seconds,  _just like that_  - they were  _gone._

Ryuk claimed that the Death Note was his, but Light knew he was lying. Ryuk was just a pawn.

He'd just been sent by someone.

The one who'd  _really_  sent him the Death Note, the one who'd  _really_ granted him the means of becoming a god - it could be none other but [Y/n] herself, assisting him in his mission to be able to clasp her hand in his. With the Death Note, he could become a god. With the Death Note, he could breach that damned barrier and reach the place he belonged - at her side. 

He wrote another name.

He was becoming a god. 

Only a god can be at a goddess' side.

[Y/n] was the goddess of intelligence, cunning, mystery, and trickery. 

What should he call himself once he made it to her? 

He glanced down at the names of the people whose lives he was snuffing out. They were all criminals. They were all vile, filthy creatures that didn't deserve to exist. Eradicating them was only right. Eradicating them was only moral. Eradicating them was only just. 

It was justice. 

_That's it._

He would become the god of justice. 

_Are you watching me, [Y/n]? Watch me. Watch my ascension past humanity. Watch my ascension to the god of justice. Watch my ascension to **you.**_

**~**

Light opened the book to the page, his eyes savoring [Y/n]'s form. His gaze fell to the hand being offered, eyes burning with intensity. 

Today was the day.

He was going to get rid of anyone that opposed him, once and for all. The Task Force. The SPK. The last remnant of L that remained - Near. He was going to annihilate all of his enemies, and then, finally,  _finally,_ he would achieve victory. 

He would achieve godhood. 

Finally, he would take that hand that he had been unable to take for almost two decades. 

_I'm coming to greet you, [Y/n]. Wait for me._

**~**

Light crawled on the ground, soiling his suit with his blood, staining his skin with his blood, matting his hair with his blood. 

_No._

_No, it can't be._

He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to achieve his lifelong goal. He was finally going to become a god - the god of justice, he was finally going to ascend past humanity, he was finally going to breach that cursed barrier and grasp her hand - 

This couldn't be happening.

His plans, his schemes, his plots, his work - all of it couldn't be falling to nothing before his very eyes. Their fingers had nearly brushed. He had almost been able to touch her, he had almost been able to make contact with her, but at the very last moment,  _this_  had to happen - 

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why? 

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

_Why?!_

Maybe it was because of the girlfriends he'd had over the years, manipulating them to his will, just like [Y/n] did so well.

Maybe it was because he hadn't broken off his relationship with Misa.

Maybe it was because he wasn't  _nearly_  perfect enough. 

Maybe it was because [Y/n] favored someone else over him. 

In any case...

He failed to take her hand. 

And he died.

**.........**

You almost laughed. 

All that whimpering and pleading and ranting about not being able to reach you, and really, you were  _right there._ He died right at your feet, eyes on you but not able to see you, mouth agape with disbelief, body taut in desperation. 

Yagami Light.

You could hear the Task Force and the SPK murmuring a few feet away, but you paid them no heed, opting to kneel gracefully next to the boy's head and caress his bloodied cheek softly. You'd never really taken his vows to 'reach you' seriously - what utter idiocy - but he'd been a phenomenally amusing little dog. 

Definitely a mortal that might stay in your memory for...the next week, maybe?

If he was lucky. 

Smiling, you stood, taking a last look at your worshiper's blank face. Those eyes that had always borne such passionate determination to become a god worthy of you were now dull, clouded over, and unseeing. What a pity.

"So handsome, too," you commented absent-mindedly. Poor thing. 

"Well, Yagami-kun...thank you for the laugh. You were hilarious to watch - and impressively smart for a mortal. But it looks like that wasn't enough."

Turning elegantly, you left the site, humming cheerfully to yourself, lips curling upwards in that enticing, wily smile that had captivated Light's attention all those years ago. To think, just because of a  _picture_ , he'd ended up becoming so obsessed with you and dying in the end for it...the more you thought about the whole situation, the funnier it was. 

"Too bad, Light," you stated. 

 "You lose."


End file.
